


Coming Home

by PuellaPulchra



Series: My Little Winter Sprite [8]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hope, Return of family, Snow Day, Worry, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: After the battle with Pitch Jackie, Sophie, Jamie and the rest are sent home





	1. Chapter 1

After spending two days recovering in the North Pole Sophie, Jamie and Jackie were ready to go home.

They stood in the globe room Jackie's hand holding tightly to Sophie's as they waited for North to hand them a snow globe.

North came by and smiled at them. "Take care of yourself Sophie; take it easy for the next few days." He told Sophie before turning to Jamie. "You too" He told the young man.

Jamie put an arm around Sophie's shoulders. "We will" He said suddenly sounding like a nine year old boy being reminded to do something for the millionth time. Sophie bit her lip to hide a smile.

Easter Bunny stepped forward "Be safe" He said patting Sophie on the head. Sophie nodded while Jackie just sighed sadly. _Where were they for the past ten years?_ She couldn't help but think.

Easter Bunny knelt down to look at the newest member of the Guardian family. "Be good ok? Don't let Jack Frost influence you to much" He joked to the little girl.

The air around Jackie started to feel slightly colder when bunny said those lines but no one paid it any mind. Sophie however noticed right away. "Bunny is joking" Sophie said calmly.

Jackie just looked down but said nothing.

Tooth and Sandman weren't at the pole which was fine they had said their goodbyes earlier that day feeling sorry they couldn't be there but other children were in need of them. Sophie had understood and had smiled when they waved goodbye, but not before giving a hug from each of them.

"Not going to leave without me are you?" A voice said from behind them.

Sophie, Jamie and Jackie turned to see Jack Frost leaning against the door frame staff hanging loosely from his hand.

Sophie chuckled but made no move toward him. "Not at all." She said, stepping toward the youngest Guardian. "Coming?" She asked him.

Jack nodded to the young woman; he had once been so in love with. "Of course, winter is almost here after all."

Jackie and Jamie shared a look but said nothing.

North smashed a snow globe against floor and the multicolored portal appeared. Together daughter, mother, brother and Guardian jumped through the portal together.

* * *

It was nighttime when they got home, the moon only 3/4 full as normal but still sememd to as bright as it was when it was a full moon.

Jamie sighed happily once they got to the house. "I have missed this" He said heading to his car.

Sophie rolled his eyes. "You missed your car more then your fiancée? Please don't tell Isabelle that."

Jack looked at Jamie surprised. "You're engaged? Congratulations Jamie."

Jamie nodded to Jack. "Thanks Jack." He gave the eternal teen a hug. "It is nice to see you again. You have to visit us; Isabelle and I live in the next town over." He said. "We can catch up."

Jack nodded to his first believer. "I'd like that" He said.

Jamie nodded before pulling out his phone, "Hey sweetie, it's me I'll be home soon." He said getting into the car.

"Get into an accident on the highway because you were on the phone I will not be visiting you in the hospital." Sophie called from the door way. Jackie started to laugh.

Jamie yelled back "Your worse then mom." But he hung up the phone anyway.

Sophie rolled his eyes, but waved as Jamie drove off. "With the way he said goodbye to you, you'd never believe he threatened to kill you the morning after you left." She said before bringing Jackie into the house.

Jack laughed as Sophie gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "It's late and you have school in the morning sweetie, go get ready for bed I'll be up in a few moments." Jackie's eyes widened for a moment.

Sophie bent down. "Don't worry; you won't get any bad dreams."

Jackie nodded and sighed. "I know it's the school kids I'm worried about."

Sophie sighed. "I know, but it'll be fine Jackie trust me."

Jackie sighed. "You don't know that."

Sophie put a hand to the girls face. "I thought Sarah told you she took care of it?"

Jackie nodded. "She did"

"Do you doubt her abilities?" Sophie asked the young girl.

Jackie shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?" Jackie looked up at her mother.

"The other kids saw me!" Jackie said.

"Shh, it will be ok" Sophie said picking up Jackie and carrying her up stairs. She turned to Jack and smiled. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Jack smiled at the mother and daughter and nodded.

* * *

"Ok I've got her calmed down." Sophie said walking down the stairs and sitting down on the sofa.

"Yeah?" Jack said.

"I said she could have another day" Sophie said burying her head in her hands.

Jack had an idea at that. "Would you be opposed to an early winter?" Jack asked him.

Sophie laughed. "No" She said.

Jack smiled and pulled her outside. He waved his staff and immediately it started to snow.

"How about a snow day in Burgess?" He asked Sophie. Sophie laughed and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. "I've missed you" She whispered to the Winter Spirit.

Jack looked down at that suddenly sad of everything he had not been apart of. "Well I'm here now" He said.

Sophie smiled as it started to snow. "Jackie will be pleased." She said.

They stared at the following snow for a moment before Sophie started to shiver and they both decided to head back inside.

Jack watched as headed inside and started to make tea. Desperate to ask the question he had always wanted to ask.

Sophie looked at him and smiled. "I'm so happy you're here" She said. "I've always wished you could meet your daughter"

Jack nodded and smiled. "Tell me everything," He whispered to her.

Sophie looked at him wide eyed. "I thought…"

"Only glimpses," Jack said. "I know her friends, her birthday parties; I want to know the small things."

Sarah smiled and with a look to the stairs she started sharing with Jack all the stories she had collected over the years about their little girl.

**_The End_ **


	2. Jackie's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Jackie is snuggled in, she makes a phone call to her best friend.

 

* * *

"Sarah?" Jackie said into the home phone once Sophie had left after tucking her in and giving her a kiss goodnight, (Something that Sophie hadn't done in a while).

A yawn reached her ears as Sarah answered the phone. "Oh hey Jackie" Sarah said sounding tired. "What's up?"

Jackie suddenly felt bad at calling. It was way past bed time for both Jackie and Sarah, and just because Sophie had given Jackie the next day off school didn't mean that Sarah was going to be given the same privilege.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I woke you." Jackie said suddenly wanting to hang up and not bother Sarah.

"You didn't wake me; I was awake listening to my IPod" Sarah said.

Jackie nodded smiling slightly.

"Greek again?" Jackie asked. Sarah was always attempting to learn more languages so it wasn't uncommon to see a 'learn how to speak' folder on her iPod. When she wasn't doing anything she would put on her earphones press play on her iPod and listen to it.

"Learned that Last month, this is Russian" Sarah said. "I would absolutely love to be able to trade words with Mr. North in his native tongue." Had Jackie been older and not preoccupied with her own anxiety she would have noticed the implication behind Sarah's words. That the words she wanted to trade with him were not kind and of hero worship, but more of anger and resentment.

However Jackie was not older and was focused on something else so all she heard were the words and not the implication behind them, so her response was only "Cool" before going silent again.

They fell into silence for a few minutes before Sarah spoke again. "Jackie, are you ok?"

For some reason, that question brought tears to Jackie's eyes. "I'm Ok" She whispered her voice choked up a bit and frost started to spread around her bed sheets.

Sarah wasn't fooled. "Jackie you know everything's going to be Ok, right?" She said. "I've already handled everything. All you just need to do is come to school tomorrow."

Jackie hesitated before speaking. "I… Mom said I could stay home tomorrow" Jackie said fully expecting Sarah to be angry with her. However, the only thing she heard was a deep sigh before Sarah started to speak.

"Jackie…" She said then as though she had seen a huge surprise she spoke again her tone one of surprise "Oh My Gosh, Jackie, look outside."

Jackie got up out of bed and noticed that it was softly snowing and that the snow and wind was getting faster and faster with each passing minute.

"I see having the guardian of fun as a father has its perks." Sarah said but she didn't sound mad, instead she sounded amused and excited.

"You think this is him?" Jackie asked as she stared out her window with wide-eyes.

"This is occurring minutes after your mother said you could stay home tomorrow, and since you can't do something as grand scale as a town wide snowstorm I'm going to say it was Jack Frost."

Jackie nodded it was true she could create a small snowfall, but nothing as grand scale as what was occurring now.

"But why?"

"Because he loves you? Because he doesn't want you to fall behind? Because it's been ten years since he last created a snow day?" Sarah said. "Who could possibly know what's going on in a 325-year-old winter spirit's brain?" Sarah asked her.

Jackie nodded. "That's true I guess." She said sounding unsure.

Sarah laughed before yawning again. "So you have tomorrow off the hook, are you going to be at school on Tuesday?"

Jackie stayed silent not truly wanting to answer.

Sarah sighed as she guessed the answer. "Ok, Ok if anything that will give me enough time to handle our classmates that still don't believe me, make sure your mom stays inside tomorrow, if it's noticed that she's out of the hospital your reason for not being in school goes out the window."

Jackie nodded "I understand."

"Good," Sarah said. "Is there another reason you called?"

Jackie stayed silent for another moment tears came to her eyes. "He's home" She said. "My _daddy's_ home."

"I know." Sarah said sounding as though she was smiling. "I know."

Jackie didn't know what else to do so instead she just started to cry as she realized that the man she had been waiting for, for the past ten years was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave a review.


End file.
